Grace of the Firstborn
by Mithlond
Summary: What if Voldemort is more than he seems? What do the Elves know about it? And how can they help?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the featured characters or places except Loren because they belong to Games workshop, J.K Rowling or J.R.R Tolkien (lucky stiffs)  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so it may suck at 50psi, but don't send flamers. Karma will get you  
  
Prologue: Discoveries that may be important in the long run  
  
Harry looked into the darkness. "Harry, you have to accept it" said Hermione. "He's not dead! He can't be dead!" yelled Harry. Harry slumped to the floor in defeat and began to weep. "Do not grieve" said a new voice. Harry looked up to see he was no longer in the Ministry of Magic, but in a forest. Standing in front of him was a beautiful lady with golden hair, clad in the purest white silk. "His death was not in vain. He died to save you, and succeeded." She said. Harry was not comforted by these words. "I know you wish that you had died in his stead. But even if you died instead of him, it would only postpone the inevitable."  
  
She said. "Come with me" she held out her hand. Harry grasped it and pulled himself up. He then noticed a beautiful silver jewel draped around her neck. She smiled and led him to the edge of the forest. "Look" She pointed to a castle on the edge of the forest. "It's Hogwarts!" said Harry. "Close your eyes" she said. Harry did. "Open them" He opened his eyes and gasped in horror. The castle was in ruins. There were long lines of people in chains. He turned around. The forest was gone; there were only the stumps of trees. Nothing he could see was green. He turned to the lady. She motioned to two people that were passing Harry, in chains with blood on their faces. "Recognize them?" she asked. He looked at them. There was something familiar about them. Then he found it. "Ron and Hermione" he whispered.  
  
"Yes" said the lady "This, is what might happen if you exchanged places with Sirius. This is what might happen if you fail your task." Harry gulped. "What task?" he whispered. "Remember the Prophecy?" she said "One of you will kill the other. That is your task." Harry then said "Who will win? What has fate decided?" She smiled and said "Fate does not decide. Fate is merely a guide. It is our choices that decide the course of the future. If you choose not to fight, this is what might happen." Harry was silent. "Harry Potter, you must now decide. You can grieve for Sirius, in darkness and doubt, till the end of your days. Or, you can accept his passing. Be glad he is away from this world scarred by pain. And move on with your life." 


	2. We're off to see the wizards, the wonder...

Disclaimer: I like 'cha' totally wish I owned these characters. But I don't (except Loren) cos' like 'cha' they belong to Games Workshop, J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien.  
  
A/N: I finally found the time to escape my sister and write this.  
  
Chapter 1: We're off to see the wizards, the wonderful wizards of Hogwarts!  
  
Harry had just been dropped off at King's Cross Station. There was a lot going on but he was only half-conscious on the world around him. He was thinking about that strange dream he had last night. Even as he passed through the barrier he thought about it.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron had found him. "Hi guys! How were the holidays?" "They were boring" said Ron "There was nothing interesting. How was yours?" "I'll tell you on the train" As Harry was getting ready to step into an empty cabin he saw a cloaked girl boarding the train. She turned to face him and Harry caught a glimpse of sky blue eyes from beneath the hood.  
  
Amin sin lle Harry Potter  
  
The words ran through his head at the same time as a vision of the lady from the dream. Those eyes, they were so alike to the lady's. "Harry? Are you alright?" asked Hermione. "Yeah, fine" he mumbled, entranced by the girl. "Earth to Harry" said Ron. Harry snapped back into reality. "Sorry" he said. "Come on, lets get on" said Ron. On the train, Harry was silent. He was about to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream when  
  
Mani nai lle umien?  
Uuma!  
  
This voice sounded in his head again. Probably as a warning, he guessed. So he didn't say anything. The door slid open. "Well well, what do we have here? The Potty isn't talking to the Mudblood or the Weasel." Said Draco Malfoy who was without his thugs "Shut up Malfoy!" said Ron "Temper, temper. You need help. I think I know a psychiatrist that works for twigs." Said Malfoy, smirking. "Zip it Drunco Malformed" said a new voice. Ron barely managed to contain himself. A girl entered the doorway. Harry was entranced again. It was the same girl he had seen boarding the train. She had golden hair that reached halfway down her back, clear skin and sky blue eyes.  
  
"And who might you be?" asked Malfoy "One who doesn't have so much wind pouring from their mouth." She said curtly. Ron was in a fit of laughter and Hermione was giggling. Malfoy was getting ticked off "Well, at least I'm not a stupid bi." At that moment, the girl lightly touched Malfoy and there was a bright flash. In a second Malfoy was asleep on the floor. Ron was amazed "Wow! Where did you learn to do that?" he asked. The girl smiled and said "Practice, my friend, practice. By the way, my name is Loren. Pleased to meet you.  
  
A/N; well that's it for now. Don't forget to R&R! 


	3. What strange monk like crowd singing in ...

Disclaimer: If I had enough money, I could buy the characters, but I don't so I guess they'll belong to other lucky people instead. (J.K Rowling, J.R.R Tolkien and Games Workshop) A/N: I'd like to thank not.your.star for her constructive criticism. And all those people who reviewed by fic! Thank You! Chapter 2: What strange monk like crowd singing in the woods is that? Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the train trip talking to Loren. "So, where do you come from?" asked Ron. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She replied, grinning. Ron whispered to Harry "It's hopeless. Asking her a question is like asking for 'What cute little rodent biting a hole in your cloak is that?' in the Library." "Isle 3, section F" said Hermione. At the end of the feast in the Great Hall, Dumbledore made an announcement. "All students will not enter or go near the forbidden forest when dark. Yes, even during an eclipse, Ms Granger. This rule will be especially enforced during the course of this school year. Thank you. Off to bed." During the night, Harry was awoken by a strange sound A Elbereth Glithoniel Thou sit upon Mount Everwhite Oh Oilosse so fair To hear the cries of eldritch song Oh kindler of stars!  
  
Harry looked over at his window. To his surprise, all the boys in his dorm were there. He got up and walked over to the window to see what was going on. "What's up?" he asked Seamus Finnigan. "Look at that" said Seamus and pointed outside. There was a long line of grey cloaked people, most walking but some were on horseback. A few held banners with a strange symbol on them. They were moving across the school grounds to the west.  
  
"What are they?" asked Harry. "I dunno" said Ron. "Elves!" whispered Neville "They're elves!" Harry was shocked. "What, you mean like house elves?" Neville shook his head. "They're High Elves! The fair folk from over the sea! My Grandmother told me about them. They go to the harbor on the western coast, and sail away, never to return." "If they never return, why did they come in the first place?" said Ron. "I don't know" Said Neville.  
  
A/N: That's it. It may be short and boring but the only reason I wrote it is to give some insight on elves to those people who haven't read Lord of the Rings. (Read it soon! You don't know what your missing out on!) 


	4. Gifts that should not be allowed in scho...

Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we owned the characters in our fics? Well, I know I do, but I don't own them. Other people own them (J.K Rowling, J.R.R Tolkien and Games Workshop.)  
  
A/N: My last chapter was a bit tedious (and the format was totally stuffed) so I'm gonna put lots of action (and surprises) in this one to compensate. (Don't send me flamers about the last chapter! The only thing they'll do is help me save on my heating bill)  
  
Chapter 4: Gifts that should not be allowed in wizarding schools!  
  
"Harry! HARRY! It's Christmas!" Said Ron. Harry got up and ran to the Christmas tree. Loren was already there holding a beautifully wrapped present. "Hi you guys! Merry Christmas!" She said. "Let's see what we got" said Ron. Harry picked up a long box from the pile. It was wrapped in silver with a gold bow. "Merry Christmas Harry" said Loren. Harry opened the gift. It was a leaf bladed dagger with a silver scabbard. The hilt was made of polished wood with silver patterns running down it, and it had a winding rune script down the blade. "Wow!" gasped Harry "It's beautiful" "Hey Loren, here's a couple for you." Loren opened the first present. It was a beautiful necklace, made of silver and studded with a diamond star that glittered in the light.  
  
Harry remembered the necklace that the lady had been wearing. "Nah, probably just a coincidence" he thought to himself. Loren opened the second present. It was a longbow, made of polished wood with a gold pattern similar to the dagger's pattern at the ends and the middle, a quiver of arrows and two knives. "Cool" said Ron "who gave you those?" Loren looked a bit hesitant. "Well the necklace was from. my boyfriend." Ron snorted with laughter. Loren blushed. "It's not funny!" she said. Harry ignored Ron. "Who were the weapons from?" asked Harry. "My father" she replied.  
  
At breakfast, Loren received a letter. Her eyes widened as she read it. "It's time" she muttered to herself. She walked over to the teachers table and showed Dumbledore the letter. Harry could just hear their voices. "Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" "Uuma dela, asca!" (by the sea and stars!) (Don't worry, just hurry!) Then Loren ran out of the hall, heading for the common room. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "All students please retrieve your wands and head outside"  
  
Outside they were met by Loren. But she looked about 3 years older and had pointed ears! In fact, she looked exactly like the lady from the dream! She was dressed in a ranger's outfit with the bow in her hand and the quiver and knives strapped to her back. Her hair was tied back in a braid. "Amin sin lle Harry Potter" she said. "What are you doing here?" said Malfoy. "Haven't you guessed? I'm your guide" replied Loren "Now come. We have a long way to go."  
  
They walked through the Forbidden Forest for a long way. Loren occasionally stopped to sniff the air or look around, but otherwise they continued. After a while she stopped. She looked around. "Be wary, we are being followed." She muttered to the students. Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere, heading towards Loren.  
  
At the last minute she deflected it with the knives she had received. "Mae govannen, Lirimaer" said a man's voice. Loren relaxed and smiled. "Nae saian luume' Faramir." She said "Manke naa lle auiten, Lirimaer?" the voice said, with a hint of amusement. Loren's smile faltered a little, and her voice had a slight sign of annoyance. "Tampa tanya e tula sinome" she said. A man came out of the brush. He was well built compared to Loren's slim frame. He had shoulder length blonde-brown curls, and some stubble of his face. His most interesting feature was his grey eyes with flecks of gold. They held the same emotions as Loren's sky blue eyes. He walked over to Loren "Manke naa lle auiten?" he asked again. Loren simply said "Mithlond, Faramir" His eyes sparkled "A! E mankoi naa tanya?" He kissed Loren. A couple of whistles came up from the crowd. Loren lightly pushed Faramir away. "Tampa tanya" she said, blushing. Faramir grinned. "Ta nae seasamin" he said. Loren turned to the crowd "Come on, we still have quite a way to go."  
  
A/N: HA! That's for all you people who thought Harry was going to fall in love with Loren! In this fic Faramir is an elf so we don't have him dead with old age. Please R&R! I want feedback so I can think up some good ideas! 


End file.
